Strictly Classified
by m0rninstaR
Summary: ONHOLD. She was a poor, plain girl in a rich, captivating world, stuck with a desired boy who she did not desire. But between her and his fangirls, the hate was mutual. Highschool AU.
1. The King Snob

**Disclaimer:** Every fanfic seems to have one of these though it's pretty clear that **I DO NOT**, as much as I'd want to, own Naruto. Er… I would like to extend my gratitude to Mr. Kishimoto, for creating this great work of art. xD

**Summary:** AU, SakxSas She was perfectly happy in her own little world until none other than Uchiha Sasuke tore it right up. Being his roommate had caused her to suffer from the wrath of his fan girls, jealousy and evil glares. How much chaos can a plain girl ask for?

**A/N: **Ah, this is my first fic. If you see something wrong with it, please don't send your axe-wielding ghostie army after me. (Hey, that sort of rhymed XD) Please inform me of any problems! Thank you. And now, let us start the story, no?

**Genre: **I know it says '**Romance/Humor**' up there, but… A girl my age writing Romance? Pshaw. I will try my best, so please don't kill me for the craptastic romance scenes in the future. Wahah.

**2nd A/N: **On another note, this fic is MINE. I'm a bit possessive. xX There won't be any huge swearing, seeing as my older sister doesn't let me swear. She does, however, let me use 'damn' and 'crap', so there'll be a lot of those words. oO Please excuse my immaturity

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_/Inner Self/_

_**Strictly Classified;; Chapter 1- The King Snob**_

-x-

_The beginning of a story is supposed to draw the reader in… in short explanation, it is to capture the reader's attention. But before all of that stuff happens, there's something I would want to say. If you don't like reading about miracles, and you don't like seeing the unlikely happen, please, leave now. I totally understand. _

_Heck, what kind of freaky magic made me…Haruno Sakura, successfully fall for the human ice cube Uchiha Sasuke… is totally beyond me. Seriously. I'm totally not kidding. He brought the real me out and chucked the sweet, fake me in to the trash. If you don't like that, then too damned bad for you. _

_If I tried to describe the last three years in two sentences, it would be: The last three years, my life had changed vividly where many unexpected things had happened. I had gone through a lot of different and complicated things that I have never expected that would happen in my lifetime._

Welcome to the life of mine…

_- Haruno Sakura_

_-x-_

It was a day. Yup, there aren't any adjectives before the word 'day'. It could have been described as an exciting day for some, but it could have also been called a perfectly normal day. So therefore, it was merely a day.

However, for our heroine, a 15-year-old pink-haired girl with sparkling sea-green emerald eyes, Haruno Sakura, this day was both exciting and tediously boring. Today was her first day at the best (and only) high classed academy in Konoha. A school where there was tons of paperwork to do, and her overly hyper parents were not making it easy.

_'Damn this… We aren't that rich I know… but my parents don't have to go jumping up and down as if I just won a lottery or something,'_ Sakura's inner mind stated with a groan.

Sakura wasn't sure at all if she would be able to survive living in a place like… this. Just the mere sight of the huge building**S** (Notice the PLURAL) of the elusive Konoha Academy made her feel so... plain… and so small. It was hard to believe that she would soon get used to the size of the place.

Sitting there with her parents, who were so different from her, it was hard to believe that they were her parents. Especially the hair color… they had silky black hair while on the other hand, she had cheery blossom pink hair. Anyway… back to the topic. They were facing the graying Headmaster of KA, a man named Uchiha who sat on the other side of an old, large, highly-polished mahogany desk; there was only one last piece of paper left in what used to be an enormous stack.

_'Now come to think of it... why's everything here so... large? Arrggh! Rich people and their phobias of everything small. Oh well, just one last glorious piece of damned paperwork and I'm out of this stuffy office,'_ she thought with a grin.

"Ahh, yes. This last sheet of paper is asking for your permission for you daughter's roommate." the withering man said, peering over his silver-rimmed specs. "Unfortunately, we have limited rooming, and..." Headmaster Uchiha trailed off. Silence.

"And...?" Sakura asked uncomfortable with the tension in the air. She knew it wasn't going to be good… She just knew it.

"The only available space... your roommate… is a male. More specifically, my own son... Uchiha Sasuke. If you are uncomfortable with this, we can, of course, make alternate arrangements..."

_/Sharing a room with a guy? Eww… Haven't they ever thought of... cooties? That's like... sharing a room with a brother. I don't wannaaaa! **Eww**/This time it was inner Sakura who was panicking._

Sakura's parents looked at each other hesitantly, oddly quiet, until Sakura spoke, breaking the awkward silence again.

"I-Isn't that a bit... criminal?" Sakura asked tensely.

"Hmm? Not at all. My son... has many females smitten with him, and yet he hasn't shown an ounce of interest in any of them. Don't mind me saying this about my own son, but he is a bit… anti-social."

_/He must be HOT then… don't you think?/_

_'Hmm… I'm thinking… and the answer is… NO WAY! Like hell will I share a room with a guy.'_ she replied in her head

The gears in Sakura's head started to whirl, creating a picture in her mind of what this 'Sasuke' character might be like.

_'Hmm, the son of the Headmaster? Oh dear. Oh moose. _(A/N: Sorry, had to put that in. D'you get it? xP) _He won't be walking around the place like he owns the place, he actually **does** own the place! He's probably stinkin' rich like everyone else here... Probably good on the eyes too, if he has lots of girls after him... Anti-social? All of that isn't a very good combination. One can only imagine... '_ a mischievous grin spread on her face as inner Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Sakura-chan, we don't mind. We will be behind you every step of the way, no matter what you do. Well, almost everything. We trust your judgment. The Headmaster's son sounds like a person we can trust. It's all up to you." Her father said softly.

Sakura was a little speechless at the moment. Of course, she'd much rather live with a girl, or even better, by herself, but she didn't want to add to the Headmaster's already-huge amount of work. But... if the 'Sasuke' character is anti-social, he wouldn't bother to bother her, right?

Slowly, she nodded, and her parents understood what was going on in her mind, and signed the last stinkin' paper. At that very moment, when Sakura's father lifted his hand from the paper, little did he know that he just signed his daughter up for a heck-load of chaos.

_Signed and sealed._

_-x-_

"Ah, so that's all for today. Here are your keys, and your luggage has already been brought up to your room. You start your classes tomorrow. Why don't you show your parents out, and say your last goodbyes? You won't see them until the holidays." Headmaster Uchiha stated plainly.

Sakura nodded, and motioned for her parents to follow.

_-x-_

Navigating her parents out of the huge building wasn't quite as easy as it looked. I mean, how is a poor, map-less girl supposed to know her way around a building at least 5 times as large as any building she's ever stepped foot in? No, I didn't think so.

Sakura swore she's lead them past that portrait of a cat earlier...

After several minutes of being lost (although Sakura refused to admit it), the damned Entrance/Exit of the far-too-large academy stood just ahead.

"Aha!", Sakura shrieked triumphantly. "Justice prevails!" (A/N: Justice? Sakura? Hah.) Ignoring the weird looks that her parents shot her, she dashed towards the large, old-fashioned doors, only to run right into a dark-haired beauty... and crash not-so-gracefully to the well-polished floor. (A/N: Cliché, I know. But I love it!)

"Get off of me, you intolerable idiot." his deep baritone of a voice rumbled darkly.

_'Ooh, real friendly,'_ Sakura thought sarcastically._ 'But he is kinda good-lookin'... Hah. If only his personality matched his nice looks. Are all of the people here like this?'_

While on the other hand, Inner Sakura was squealing. _/ Oh my gosh! He's so handsome! You should get to know him… Actually me! I should get to know him/_

Sakura blinked at her inner self's reaction. She fought the urge to yell at her inner self but seeing that she should kill the guy first for being such a... (CENSOR!!) jerk, she decided to save the endless rambling and lecturing for her inner self later. Sakura was no idiot. Her parents were standing right there, and she wasn't stupid enough to ruin their last impression of their only daughter.

So, instead, Sakura got up quickly, smiling shyly, and apologized like 'a proper lady'. She took note of the small smiles on her parents' faces, and knew that she did the right thing. The boy, however, seemed to think otherwise, for he muttered something under his breath, clearly annoyed, before taking off. How rude.

_-x-_

"Sakura-chaaaaan… Your mother's just trying to tell you how proud she is of you and that she'll miss you a lot... Seeing as she's unable to speak properly at the moment." Sakura's father gestured in the direction of Sakura's mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Sakura swore she could see her father, also on the verge of tears at the thought of leaving his precious daughter behind.

"I know, we're not the richest family out there," Sakura snorted inwardly at this comment. "But you still managed to get into the kind of school you deserve. No matter what you do here, we're p-proud of y-you." Her father's voice broke, threatening to succumb to the wrath of blubber any second now...

Sakura was VERY glad she hadn't inherited the emotional gene from her parents. Thank god.

_-x-_

Turning her body on autopilot, Sakura started her journey up to her room.

_'What kind of mess have I gotten into now...? What if I don't make friends? What if everyone here doesn't like me? What if I don't like them? What if I fail my classes? What should I **wear**? Oh never mind, they have uniforms. What if I get lost? Ooooohh my goodness...' she thought._

Snapping out of her stupor, she realized she was standing right in front of her room._ 'How'd I get here by just wandering? Maybe I was born to never get lost!' _she smiled._ 'Maybe I could start getting used to this place... Say hello to your new life, Sakura…'_

Hesitating a bit before turning the key, she opened the door, only to reveal... the guy she had bumped into before.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

**_xxx_**

**_End of Chapter One._**

_**A/N: **Soo? How was it? D'you think I did okay, for a first-time writer? Is the story too cliché for you? Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear what you have to say:D_

_Ah, props to **Kin-chan (InnocentAznGurl)** for beta-ing, and for pressuring me to finish typing out my first chapter. Oh, Kin-chan also helped me with the summary and what-not. If you looking for a good read, please check out her stories! They're great, and I should know myself, seeing as I proofread them. ;D _

_Ah, that's all for now! _

_Your n00b author who would LOVE some feedback and constructive criticism : HINT HINT :,_

**_m0rninstaR_**


	2. Odd Stares and Weird Looks

Disclaimer: I seriously do not know why I must repeat this for every chapter. ;-; Heck, I don't even know why I need to have one of these, seeing as it's pretty obvious that I'm just borrowing characters from Kishimoto Masashi's _Naruto_. Every story seems to have one of these, so I'm just staying on the safe side, see? Ahh, even though the characters are Mister Almighty-Masashi's, the plot is MINE. Nyah.

**A/N:** ARGH, I've been noticing my habit of making many, many Author Notes. WAHAH. Oh well. I have lots to say, you see. Firstly, many, many thanks to Kin-chan (**Innocent.Azn.Gurl**) for beta-ing, even though she is busy with her own awesome fic. Please check out her fic as well, if you have the time-!

Also, many, many thanks to my reviewers! Reading every one of your reviews made my heart soar high enough to make even the birds jealous! LOL, sorry, I got a _little_ poetic there. But yes, many, many thanks. Comments to your awesome reviews are... further down. Whoohoo.

I swear there was something else I wanted to address... Oh yeah. I've been thinking about the later chapters, and I think there might be some small NaruxHina, NejixTenten, and someone with Shikamaru. I'm not quite sure...

Yea. I think that's all. And now, alas, the second chapter of **Strictly Classified**. Enjoy-

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_/Inner Self/_

_Strictly Classified;;_** Chapter 2: Odd Stares and Weird Looks**

-x-

"You!" Sakura shouted furiously at her new roommate.

"Me!" Uchiha Sasuke drawled sarcastically from this surprisingly neat side of the room, as if he just became aware of his own presence.

Sakura just let out a frustrated yell before plopping down the floor and starting to unpack, fuming.

On the inside, however, Sakura was, again, squealing.

_/ It must have been fate! There really must be a God! He's finally rewarding me for all of my good deeds! It's about time! Sasuke is totally hot!/_

The sane side of Sakura's brain was getting more flustered by the second.

_'Sure, he is beautiful, with those eyes and the pale skin, but that doesn't stop him from being an anti-social jerk!' _Sakura told herself firmly.

_/Aww, denial is the first step! Anyway, there's at least _one_ part of you that is attracted to him... that's me, of course/ _Inner Sakura smirked.

Sakura sighed outwardly out of no where, causing Sasuke, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, to look up from his book and shoot Sakura a weird look.

Sakura merely turned into a fair shade of pink, matching the color of her hair, before returning to the war raging inside her.

Sakura knew she was fighting a losing battle. Even though she'd like to believe her 'sane side', her 'not-so-sane side' would never stop taunting her.

/_Hah, so you've finally realized that you are at least attracted to him./_

"HELL NO!" Sakura screamed out loud only to attract more attention from the Uchiha Sasuke.

_/Look what you've done! Now he's going to think you're some mental crazy idiot. Pathetic, Sasuke-lover. Simply pathetic./_

'_I do not! Only some girl like you would be a Sasuke-lover,' _She glared.

_/Ahh... but I **am** you, remember. So that means you are a Sasuke-lover./_

"AHH! NOO!! I AM NOT! "Sakura yelled out again, breaking the silence, not realizing she'd yelled that aloud… again… until Sasuke shot her yet another look.

-x-

_I have just found out something horrible. My new roommate, this crazy pink-haired (I don't think that's natural) character named 'Haruno'... She's crazy. I'm stuck with a mad-woman for the rest of my high schooling career._

_If there's a God out there, please prove your existence now and SAVE ME. At first, she seemed pretty amusing, barging into the room and yelling at me... she goes beyond amusing, sadly._

_I was just watching her facial expressions change as she was unpacking. My book was boring, anyway. First, there was frustration from my lack of apologies earlier (even though she was the one that charged into me), and then there was... giddiness, almost. Like she just won the lottery, or like she just inhaled some sort of crazy drug. After that, she scrunched up her face like she was being stern... _

_The list goes on and on, only until she starts yelling, denying something to no one in particular. This lady must have taken a too-hard whack to the head or something. Maybe Ibiki, the counselor, will examine her. If she's declared mentally unstable (there's a huge chance of that happening), she'll be shipped off to some mental institute or something. That way, I won't have to have a crazy roommate. Yes, that's right._

_-x- _

"Haruno...", Sasuke spoke up suddenly. Sakura merely grunted in response.

"Maybe you shouldn't unpack so soon. We're not sure if you're staying here permanently... yet." Sasuke muttered.

"Oooooh, I SEE HOW IT IS! You WANT me out! You want the whole room to yourself so you can brood by yourself and quietly plot the deaths of everyone in peace! Too damned bad! I value my life, thanks!" Sakura rambled on.

Sasuke turned a bit pink at being found out, even if not for the right reasons.

_Oh boy. _(A/N: I had to refrain from putting 'Oh girl' after 'Oh boy', 'cause we all know that repeating jokes isn't cool.) _Please, non-existent God, kill me now._

-x-

Much to Sasuke's dismay, Sakura hadn't been able to shut the (CENSOR!!) heck up until dinnertime. As soon as the accursed bell rang, Sasuke jumped up from his seat on this bed to the door, throwing his book behind his shoulder (which was probably very out of character for him, judging from how neat all of his belongings were put away), eager to get away from the mental (or so he thought) Haruno Sakura.

Sakura was still sitting there, stunned by his quick and abrupt exit, and then it hit her. Where _did_ everyone eat here, anyway?

'_Oh well. I was born never to get lost. I could always ask someone, if things get bad'_

Sakura sighed again as she got up and, following Sasuke's previous path, and made her exit as well.

-x-

We interrupt the story for a bit for a small Author's Note.

A/N: Heya. xD Judging from the amount of cliché-ness there has been so far in this story, what d'you think happened next to poor, unsuspecting Sakura-chan?

Assuming you said that she got lost... Bingo! Yepyep. Sorry to interrupt your story-reading. Back to the story, shall we?

-x-

Sakura was lost. That's just putting a long story short. If you _really_ must know... Sakura was hopelessly, frustratingly, heart-breaking, angrily, confusingly, amazingly LOST. Even though, again, she didn't want to admit it, Sakura's legs were threatening to fall off and find a new owner.

-x-

You know, any sane person would have asked for directions a LONG time ago. But when did I ever say that Sakura was sane? I know, I never said that she was _in_sane, but story-tellers generally don't enjoy insulting their characters. I did, however, drop some distinctly subtle hints about her mental stability. (You know I'm exaggerating, right?) Anyway, sorry. I'm ranting again. Let's get back on topic.

Yes. So, in crowds of students rustling and bustling in every direction imaginable (A/N: Exaggerating again. You expect those rich students to walk into walls and fly upwards? Nuh-uh) in a hugex5 building you've never been in before, it's not very hard to get lost. And when you're lost, naturally, you ask for directions. That's where we are right now, where our heroine asks for directions. Right.

-x-

"Excuse me..." Sakura said softly to a semi-friendly-looking girl. This girl, as it seems, wasn't as friendly as anticipated, for she just rubbed her ears as if she heard some odd noise, and walked off.

'_E...Eh. Maybe she didn't hear me.'_

"Can you help-", Sakura began. Nope.

"Hey...?" Nuh-uh. '_Maybe he's deep in thought?'_

"Hello...?" Nada. _'Hearing deficiencies?'_

"Directions-" Zero. _'Is he listening to invisible earphones or something?'_

"Mister...!" Zilch. /DAMN THESE RICH PEOPLE! THEY JUST CAN'T TAKE THEIR TIME TO HELP A YOUNG HELPFUL GIRL./ Her inner self spat furiously.

Even though our heroine was asking for directions, she still didn't let herself say that she was lost. '_I told you before… I'm checking to see if my way is right. We are not and I say again… not LOST!'_

At that very moment, an amazingly tall boy bumped right into Sakura, and strode off without a word.

That did it. That was the last straw. All of the patience that Sakura had once possessed was suddenly no where to be found. Sakura snapped, inside, and out.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT. IT SEEMS THAT ALL OF YER EYES AND EARS ARE PROGRAMMED TO IGNORE ALL PEOPLE OF MIDDLE-CLASS. I'M DEARLY SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR PRECIOUS TIME. I APOLOGIZE FOR POSSIBLY MAKING YOU LATE FOR YOUR WHOOP-DE-FREAKIN'-DOO TEA PARTY." Sakura said loudly.

_/Ah, that helped. A lot/_

Apparently, Sakura's outburst was a _tad_ too loud. The hallway was silent, and many heads were turned in her direction. Sakura was suddenly being shot a LOT of amused looks.

"Now, while I still have your attention, can I _please _get some directions to the cafeteria?" Sakura suggested hopefully.

More odd stares.

_/Dear Lord… Kami-sama… any person up there in heaven… And here I thought rich folks were all about manners and courtesy. Pshaw. I obviously thought wrong/_

No one seemed to volunteer, so Sakura stomped away in the opposite direction, fuming.

Dinner was a _very_ interesting event, filled with many more snickers directed at her. Sakura managed to ignore them long enough to enjoy the incredibly-fancy food. What fun.

'_Now, how do I get back up to the room...?'_

-x-

Sakura miraculously made her way back up to her dorm without TOO many problems.

'_See inner self? I do have magic with the directions… it was just because I wasn't thinking before so I didn't make it to the cafeteria,'_ Yes… she still didn't admit that she had been lost.

Inner Sakura snorted. _/Ha-ha... really… you were just asking for directions a while ago/_

Sakura opened the door to find no one… well… Sasuke. Very lucky indeed. She was really lucky today.

As Sakura lay in her new expensive bed, under the fluffy covers, she couldn't help but hope for a better day tomorrow. Classes were to start the next morning, and Sakura was going to need all of the help (although Sakura wasn't quite sure any student would be willing to help) she could get.

Hah. If Sakura thought getting funny looks was bad, wait 'til she meets the Sasuke-groupies. Whoohoo.

Xxx

_End of Chapter 2._

_**A/N:** 'Sup! Sorry if this chapter's short. o.O Eh, I don't think I liked this chapter too much. Bah, oh well. But, however, even if I don't like it, please tell me what you think! If there's anything wrong, or if you have any suggestions or comments, please leave a review! Wahaha._

_Right, to my reviewers for Chapter 1, thanks again! Like I said earlier, I love every single review I received. Please continue to support me! I bet you're all tired of hearing me thank you over and over again, so I won't say it. But now you know; the amount of gratitude I have for you is endless!_

**Innocent.Azn.Gurl:** LOL, whoohoo. Yeh, you ARE special. ;D Thanks, Kin-chan.

**Keiana...?: **Ahah, I'm glad you think so! I'll try to update every week. xD

**tiffanylicis: **Thanks for reading! Hopefully I _will_ update soon. o.o

**runwithskizzers: **Ehe, thanks for answering my request! Thanks a lot!

**sasusaku4ever993: **Ahah, no worries; short and easy does the trick! My message back to you isn't very long either. ;-;

**Hanayo: **Wowzers, this review made me very happy. I'm glad ya like it! Please continue to support my story!

**Galatria57: **Lols, I'm glad you like my weird sense of humor. o.o Oh, and I read your fic. The ending was so sad! ;-; It was really good!

**DarknessFlameWolf: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like it.

**SDJ: **O.o Wow, I feel sorry for _that_ guy. Thanks for readin'.

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90: **LOL, I sorta hoped that she would scream too. So I made her scream, but not at Sasuke, sadly. BTW, I like yer penname. Haha.

**werwolfofkonoha: **Thanks fer the review. LOL, and I always thought my sense of humor was weird. Glad ya enjoyed it!

**FaitaGirl:** Wow, thanks for the inspiration. :D ... I can't think of anything else to say. o.o Sorreh. LOL.

**ChildofaFallenAngel: **Thanks alot for the compliment. Hopefully I will review soon? I'll try to update soon.

**Hanyue-chan: **Whoohoo. I love applause. Please continue to support ze story!

**SilverSpirit: **Thinking pose? LOL, my thinking pose is er.. stroking an imaginary beard. My friends think I'm crazy. Oh, and I'll try to describe things more. Thanks for the advice!

**bluejolteon: **Eh, I think I like Flareon better. Aha, I'm glad ye liked it.

**Roxstar12: **Thanks for reading! Ahh, but I don't think it matters whether a story's _good_ or not, I mean, we authors write for pleasure! As long as you keep trying, I think you'll only get better! ;D

**Sakura-Ninja: **Wahah, please continue to read! I loved your review!

Note from Kin-chan (editor of this fanfic): As you have might have known, I am the editor of this fic. Trust me… it's not a good idea to edit this. Mikiko-chan typed this fanfic out without bothering to fix her mistakes and if she has seen it, she probably was too evil and left it to this poor sister of hers. But… I really enjoyed it. Just please review and tell to correct her errors before sending it to me. For the sake of my life… please? I would give you a million thanks for have saving my life from drowning into all these mistakes. Trust me… you wouldn't want to know how many mistakes there were. xD

**-Innocent.Azn.Gurl**

_**A/N:** Hey, dammit! That's not nice. ;-; Bah, so I didn't bother to look it over this time. ;D Oh well, at least I have an awesome sister to correct my mistakes, right? ... It was THAT bad? _

_**Your review-aholic author, **_

_**m0rninstaR**_


	3. The Hate List

**DSCLMR:** I, m0rninstaR, future ruler of the Earth, do NOT own _Naruto_... yet. Hah. Sorry, Mister Kishimoto, your work of art will soon be MINE. (Insert crazy cackle here.) Pshaw.

**A/N:** Thanks again to my reviewers. ;D Your comments are very much appreciated.

Also, Sorry for the delay! Homework is a killer. Tests are murderers. School in general should go to jail.

Now, with all of THAT our of the way, please enjoy the third and last fan girl-free chapter of _Strictly Classified. _Whoohoo.

_Strictly Classified - _**Chapter 3**: **_The Hate List_**

-x-

If Haruno Sakura were to start a list of everything she hated so far in the few hours she had spent at the elusive Konoha Academy... well. Not a very challenging task.

First of all... that damned alarm clock. Oh, how dearly did Sakura want to smash the thing to little bits, even though it was merely doing its job, winging innocently on the bedside table? Well, it didn't belong to Sakura, meaning it was ninety-nine percent-ly belonging to Uchiha Sasuke, her new, gorgeous roommate. Wahoo.

_/All the more reason to smash it. / _Cackled Insane Sakura.

Sakura creak her brilliant emerald eyes open and panicked a bit before remembering where she was. Right. Konoha Academy, her future cause of death. Joy.

Shutting the accursed alarm clock up, Sakura woke up to find, again, no Sasuke. Meaning, naturally, that he had set the alarm clock for her. A nice gesture!... Unless...

"I'M LATE!!!" Sakura's shouts, despite the volume, were unheard in the now-empty dormitories.

Sakura pulled on her newly tailored grey and red uniform while muttering interestingly _colorful_ insults about the Uchiha. Sakura cheerfully ignored the fact that if it weren't for him, she would have been even later than she already was. You could say that Sakura was already having a _marvelous _first day.

-x-

The next part of the story will be told through a sing-along. We all love variety, don't we? Please join me in singing:

Damn, I'm Lost (Sakura's POV, sung to the tune of 'Jingle Bells'.)

By: Yours truly.

Verse 1:

_Dashing through the halls_

_Of this freaking' accursed school,_

_Looking for my class,_

_In Room E-Fourteen._

_Half of this class I've missed,_

_Because of that damn jerk_

_Who the heck is 'H. KAKA?'_

_Anyway? _

_Hey!_

Chorus:

_Damn I'm lost, damn I'm lost,_

_Late on my first day_

_Uchiha will get murdered _

_If I see his damn smug face._

_Hey!_

Repeat Chorus.

**(A/N: LOL, sorry, I had to put that in. Geez, I should be a songwriter. Ehehe... Sorry for the use of a Christmas carol. Not very fitting right now, but hey, it works!)**

-x-

Anyway... Moving on...

Panting heavily and gasping for some precious, precious oxygen, Sakura stood, miraculously, in front of Room E-14.

_/Geez, Why does this place have to be so danged big? Ergh, I hate this. /_

The automatic door slid open, and Sakura couldn't help but marvel at the modern technology they had at such an old school. Hesitating slightly, Sakura entered the Language classroom of 'H. Kaka', the teacher's name printed on her timetable.

-x-

An uninviting silence greeted the pinkie as she shakily stood before the rest of the silently reading students. There, in his desk, 'Hatake Kakashi'. Right. That fit.

'Weird name', was the only thought that could have been found in Sakura's mind at the moment.

Irked at the lack of attention she was being given (a.k.a: being completely and utterly ignored), Sakura gave a fake cough to alert the current occupants of the room of her presence.

Clearly, that worked, despite the results of the incident last evening.

Kakashi had silvery white hair that stood up at odd angles, defying all gravity. Weirdly enough, the whiteness of his hair was not a result of old age, for the small part of his face that wasn't covered by a black mask was completely wrinkle-free.

_/Weird name, weird appearance, and weird choice of literature. I think I'm sensing a pattern here. /_

-x-

Ahh, they're amazing things, first impressions. From my, the storyteller's, past experiences, first impressions are more often correct than not. But when they are wrong... ooh boy, they are OFF. So off, it's like calling left, right.

Hah, sorry, ranting again. Anyway... MOVING ONNNNN...

-x-

Kakashi tore his eyes reluctantly from that strange novel.

"I'm going to take an educated guess and say that you are... Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi, or should I say Kakashi-_sensei_, said with one lazily raised eyebrow.

Sakura envied Kakashi-sensei already. Why was _he_ able to raise a single eyebrow?! Why was Sakura the only one that couldn't possess that awesome ability?! Whenever she tried, no matter how hard she tried either both of her eyebrows came up, or none at all.

Inner Sakura fumed in jealousy, while Outer Sakura nodded politely.

"Right. Class," Kakashi called to get his students' attention, although it was completely unneeded, "this is Haruno Sakura, your new classmate."

Sakura heard a few comments like, "Hey, maybe she'll sit with us at lunch?", or "Damn, she's hot!".

"And..." Kakashi continued, "She's here on a scholarship."

All of the friendliness vanished, being replaced by whispers of things like, "Wow, a real live commoner! D'you think we can take pictures?", and "Oh, I thought I smelled something funny."

Sakura seemed to be indifferent; she had half-expected things to turn out like this.

Then, Kakashi turned to Sakura, and asked her if she knew anyone in this particular class.

Sakura didn't see how this was relevant, but scanned the room anyway for any familiar faces.

Sakura hadn't expected to know anyone, but then her eyes fell upon a certain someone.

Uchiha Sasuke sat there in the far back corner, in all of his handsome glory, staring absentmindedly out the window, watching the drafty October weather outside.

Inner Sakura remembered his alarm clock trick earlier, and had a sudden urge to yell at the Uchiha right then and there.

Again, Sensible Sakura saved the day once again (**A/N: I used your OLD STORY TITLE HERE, KIN-CHAN. RAHH!! I'm still not over that...)**,

And said dully, "Uchiha Sasuke in the corner there. He's my roommate."

A dead silence loomed over that room. The silence seemed to last an eternity. Tumbleweed rolled by lazily. Crickets chirped happily. Hell froze over. Pigs had grown wings and had learned to fly.

Bewildered at her new classmates' reactions, or _lack_ of relation, at what she had just said, Sakura coughed, breaking the forever-long silence.

At the sound, the class burst into angry chattering. If Sakura's reputation could sink any lower for being of middle-class, it just sunk.

The comments were now something along the lines of, "That bitch, I hate her. How dare she.", and "Ooh, I feel sorry for her. _They're_ going to murder her."

Sakura was floored. Was having a relationship of any sort with Uchiha Sasuke such a... desired thing? Holy shoot. Great, at _one _statement, Sakura had just become the most hated, envied, **and** pitied person in the class. Was it _really_ her fault that she was stuck with him?

'Geez. Go ahead and _take _him. See if _I_ care.' Sakura thought bitterly.

And to top it all off...

"Oh, it's nice that you're acquainted with him. Everyone else has known each other for a month now, so they're doing okay. You can have Sasuke-kun help you out. You can sit next to him."

Death Glare Alert!!

'Oh yes. Yet _another_ thing to add to my Hate List. If I wrote it all down, would they run out of paper? Hmm.'

-x-

**End of Chapter 3.**

**A/N:** _Hah. Sorry for another short chapter! Nyehehe. Eh, I wanted to make it a Halloween chapter, but I had to make some introduction thingies. Next time will hopefully be a late Halloween thing though. ;D_

_Yuppie. Thanks to my Beta reader, my good sister **JasmineRianeAidria (previously known as Innocent.Azn.Gurl). **You're the greatest, EVEN THOUGH YOU CHANGED YOUR PENNAME. Thanks alot!_

_Yea. Please tell me what you think! Even if you despise my guts, let me know about it, even though I, personally, like my own guts, thanks!_

_xX_

**Keiana: **Lols, thanks a lot! Ahh, I loved making her yell. ;D

**bluejolteon: **Hmm, I think I like the original Eevee too. She's cute-! Ahaha, well, I think you haveta wait 'til the next chapter for Groupies. It'll be fun. ;D Thanks!

**tiffanylicis: **Ahaha, I'm glad you think so! I cackle every time I think of what kind of stuff I'm going to do to them. Wahah.

**Hanayo: **LOL, I thought I was the only one!! I seem to have a sensible side and a not-so-sensible side. It's like WW3 in my head. ;D Thank you!

**moodiful819: **Yehhh...;-; Poor girl. Lols, I'm glad I'm not Sakura. ;D Thanks for the review!

**JasmineRianeAidria: **LOL, no worries. I wasn't the first one to review for the second chapter of OA... EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONE NOW. Love you lots too. :D

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90: **Wow, freaky. I cry for her too. ;-; Lols, well, not really. I do laugh at her occasionally though. I'm just that cruel. Thanks for the support!

**Airbender656: **Lols, I think I would yell at him. o-0 Wahah. Thanks for reading!

**KaIKa01: **LOL, I loved your review. I'm glad you think so! I heart cookies! Ahaha.

**HarunoMiyabi: **Ahaha, I do like that word... I'll try to update often!

**CunningAngel: **I'd be sooo scared if my roommate yelled at nothing. ;D Poor Sasuke. Thanks for the review!

**TearsLikeCrystals: **Ahah, Innocent.Azn.Gurl's a good friend of mine at school. ;D I'm glad you like her writing! It's because of her that there aren't any mistakes. Even though Innocent.Azn.Gurl is no more, please continue to support her at **JasmineRianeAidria**! Of course, please continue to support me as well! ;D Ahaha.

**the-devil-inside-me: **Lols, thanks for your thumbs! Please continue to read!

**Hanyue-Chan: **Thanks for the compliment! Wahaha, the wrath of the groupies... Whoohoo.

Thanks again, everyone!

**A girl who is dressing up as a girl named m0rninstaR for Halloween,**

**m0rninstaR**

**Note from JasmineRianeAidria: **As you have probably known… I have deleted Once Again and all my stories… Runs from daggers and knives from my faithful readers I know… I'm so mean….. M0rninstar gave me an endless lecture and rambling on how I shouldn't have done that. Yea… I told her and she was like okay. And later guess what?! SHE CAME A WENT ON HER RAMBLING! URRGGH! I'm so sorry everyone… but as you have read school should go to jail and I have lots of other things to do. My coming-up story won't be posted up yet…. Not until probably when I have time. If you want me to write, go and sue the school for too much homework. . although I doubt any of you will. xPI'm supposed to be doing ELA here…Baka…. Okay. I'll see you guys next chapter XP Yes… and I'm still alive: D


	4. Infuriation Sensation

**Disclaimer- shishclaimer.** : Once again, I'd like to bore you with the fact that I don't own _Naruto _or any of its awesome characters. Aiight? I own this plot though, so at least alert me before you steal. But then it wouldn't be stealing, now would it? HAHAAA.

Sorry, I'm sugar-high as I'm typing this. It's amazing what some grape soda can do to a preteen girl, huh?

HEHEHE… 50 reviews! I'm so happy. Thanks, everyone!! I'd give you all virtual cookies, but I'm too poor to afford even those. ;-;

Just so everyone knows... This chapter is dedicated to dear, dear **Akitram**! This chapter wouldn't have come out at all if she hadn't threatened to kill me so many times. Not only that; this chapter is her birthday present. So, for all you **Akitram **fans, send her a PM! I'm sure she'll appreciate it. ;p

**A/N: **Waaaah:Runs away from an army of axe-wielding ghosties: Sorry for the abnormally long wait. I'm just going through a rebellious procrastination stage. It'll pass, hopefully. ;p

Oh yeah. On _another_ note, due to my incompetence and not-so-thorough writing, there are something I wanna clarify.

The Uchiha massacre didn't happen. W00t. Itachi's just… not very sane.

Sakura came to the Academy in October, when school had already started. This is high school.

I can't speak Japanese, so there won't be any of that, except for honorifics.

… Just wondering, please tell me in some way: Who actually reads my notes? I wanna know.

Nyeh. So, finally, for yer reading pleasure, of course, I finally present the fourth chapter of Strictly Classified. Aren't ya happy?

**Strictly Classified :: Chapter 4 – _Infuriation Sensation._**

-x-

Because pinkie Haruno Sakura was a bright, friendly, pretty, and somewhat odd girl, she normally never had trouble making new friends at school before.

But in the elite Konoha Academy, word had already spread about her common status, and students were subtly avoiding her like the plague.

That was apparent after the initial shock in the classroom of Hatake Kakashi. It was odd; everyone that wasn't there seemed to know now about the 'connection' between Sakura and the snotty Uchiha guy, but everyone that actually witnessed the scene didn't want to talk about it.

For the male students of Konoha Academy, it was like a TV drama series. They were merely the audience. It was always like that. Ever since Uchiha Sasuke appeared, a very few number of girls paid any attention to any other guy. Some could say Sasuke's peers all either envied him, disliked him, or were completely in love with him.

For the female students of the school, they were the actresses of this drama. Even the girls who were older than Sasuke respected and worshipped him. No one could argue about it; his only bad point was that ice cube-ish personality of his. But that just drove the girls even crazier. It was a no-win situation for anyone.

In Haruno Sakura's eyes, the whole thing was just ironic. It was an endless, worthless triangle, with no advantages for anyone. Girls chase boy, boy hates girls, other boys dislike boy for disliking the girls. Complete stupidity.

What infuriated Sakura even more was the fact that no one, _no one_ in the whole academy of over 1000 people, seemed to think along the same lines as Sakura did. The whole society at this school was a play. A show. So fake, so dramatic, so cliché.

Sakura sat in her desk beside Uchiha Sasuke (To many girls' dismay), her head down on the table, and sighed as she dreamed of home.

-x-

The entirety of Sakura's first class was spent in silent reading. Odd. Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that the teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was the only one who enjoyed silent reading. Maybe it had something to do with that strange orange novel…

A clanging bell shouted the ending of the first period, out of the four in one day. Whew. Only 3 more to go.

Sakura checked her new timetable. Physical Education. What a happy, happy period. Sakura _really_ looked forward to being in shorts and t-shirts in front of a group of rich, snotty, criticizing strangers. Sense the sarcasm there?

-x-

Getting to the gym wasn't such a big deal; all Sakura had to do was follow the crowd. But when she finally got there, she still felt amazed, not because she got there unscathed, but because of the _size_ of the place. According to the map that she usually chose to ignore, this wasn't the only gym at this enormous academy.

Sakura sighed again. Rich people and their smallo-phobias. Whatever the real word is.

Stepping foot in the large gym, Sakura looked around. Standing at the front was a dark stubby man, grouchily sporting an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Sakura guessed this teacher was an addict, but couldn't smoke on the school grounds for safety reasons. She already pitied the guy.

Sakura was told earlier that she would receive her gym clothes in her gym class, so she approached the teacher. He didn't really seem like a guy that was easy to talk to; mainly because he was muttering under his breath about something that sounded like, 'I need my daily dose of nicotine. Now. Ugh.'

Sakura wasn't really surprised. _Smokes do odd things to people_, she realized, and made a mental note to never start smoking. Sakura was crazy enough as it was, and didn't need any extra help from those cancer sticks.

"Er... hey. Teacher...? Hi?", Sakura tried.

"It's Asuma, little lady. Don't forget it."

Sakura felt her eye threatening to twitch at being called a little lady, but supposed she was to be grateful that Asuma wasn't the uptight rich type.

But... It was weird. The school was fancy; the students were rich and pampered... But the teachers didn't seem to fit the atmosphere at all. From what Sakura had already seen, that Kakashi dude and this Asuma, they seemed pretty _average_, for Sakura's standards.

_A mystery, _Sakura decided.

"Where... can I get those gym clothes? Ooh yeah. I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm new here. That scary secretary at the office said... Yeah. Heh." The words came out in an awkward tumble.

"Right. Now that I think of it, something like that was mentioned to me. That secretary is a bit odd, but you'll find that most of the staff here is like that." Asuma coughed, amused.

"No kidding." Sakura muttered under her breath. She took her new relatively normal gym clothes and took off, not very excited.

-x-

Changing in front of intimidating strangers definitely wasn't something Sakura would want to more than once. _When you're doing something you find embarrassing, you feel like all eyes are on you, _Sakura noted.

To make matters worse, there was a group of giggly, chattering girls, pointing and squealing at a certain scowling boy. _How typical,_ Sakura rolled her eyes.

As if on cue to interrupt her thoughts, Asuma chose that moment to begin class.

"As most of you might already know, we've got a new student here with us today. So give her a warm welcome, I guess. Pinkie, how about you come up and introduce yourself?"

Slightly peeved at the thought of more bad publicity, Sakura sauntered reluctantly to the front of the class for the second time.

"Umm... Hi. I'm Haruno Sa--"

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!!" A loud, annoying sort of voice chimed from behind a group of people. Sakura could see a tuft of bright yellow jumping up and down from behind the crowd.

Loud, annoying voice. Bright, sunny, yellow-blond hair. Too short of see past a group of people.

It could only have been one person; the last person Sakura would have expected to see here.

Uzumaki Naruto, the loudest troublemaker from junior high. Although Sakura and Naruto were close friends a few years back, Naurto once possessed a secret soft spot for Sakura in junior high. That was, until he was adopted from the local orphanage and moved away.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Sakura stuttered, surprised. His bright blue eyes twinkled in delight at being remembered.

Asuma coughed, and started back on topic. "We're starting a new unit today. That's right - ballroom dancing. Every year's worse nightmare. I don't like it much either, to tell you the truth, but the headmaster says it's a requirement, so it's a requirement." Asuma didn't seem to fazed about talking about his boss in such a casual manner.

"So... What's a waltz?" Asuma asked to a not-so-enthusiastic class. No hands were raised.

"Come onnnn... You've been learning this stuff since grade school." Asuma stated plainly. No one still.

"Well, don't you all jump at the chance to answer, now. We don't want any earthquakes.", huffed the exasperated teacher. "How about you, new pinkie?"

'_...Crap. How'm I supposed to know what this 'walts' thing is? Umm... I think I might have seen something about it on TV once...', _Sakura thought quickly, searching her brain for an answer that seemed even remotely intelligent. It didn't work.

"Uhh, is it that kinda dance when you walk in a box... counting in threes?", Sakura tried. The class burst into snickers, and even the teacher needed to laugh a little.

"Ahem, well, in a sense, you are correct, Haruno-san. It's just a... unique way of putting it. I've never heard that response before," Asuma replied with a smirk. "Anyone else? What about you, Uchiha-kun?'

Uchiha Sasuke paused for a few seconds to allow himself to sigh grumpily, but answered anyway.

"A waltz is a romantic type of ballroom dance in moderate triple time. It became popular in the 18th century. The dance is smooth, graceful, and vital in performance." Sasuke droned with boredom an answer that sounded like it could have been taken out of a dictionary. (1) The female population of the room squealed in delight.

"Ah, very good. Now, we can start. Everyone, get a partner of the opposite gender. You'll be partners for the rest of this unit, so choose wisely. And... to save the fighting (_More like catfighting_, Asuma thought grimly), you group of girls get any guy _other_ than Uchiha-kun." The teacher got several whines and scoffs in reply, but otherwise, the girls complied.

Sakura stood unforgotten and completely ignored by all of the males. Naruto was partners with a white-eyed girl that was blushing furiously. No one else would have wanted to be paired up with the commoner girl, it seemed.

Soon enough, the class was separated into partners, and there were only two people that were left standing alone. Sasuke and Sakura. Many piercing glares were suddenly being shot at the poor pink haired girl.

Both teenagers stared at each other in disgust for a while. Little did they know; they were both thinking the same thought.

'_How did I get stuck with this idiot again? This is wayy to freaky to be a coincidence.' _

So there they were, stuck with each other again, standing too close for comfort, their personal space rules being ignored, and holding hands. The world didn't seem to be able to get any worse.

-x-

The details of what happened with Sasuke and Sakura during gym class are too gruesome to disclose. Both emotionally scarred for life, they made a silent promise to each other never to bring that up again, as long as they were both alive.

Sakura sighed with relief as the bell rang again, signalling that it was time for lunch. Not that she felt really hungry anyhow. '_At least I'm Stupid-Uchiha-Free now.', _Sakura thought brightly.

Having seen the cafeteria last night at dinner, it wasn't as hard to find anymore, Sakura realized. Maybe she could finally get used to this new life. The cafeteria was just as packed as the night before. And the food looked just as good. At least she couldn't say that she was being malnourished.

Thanking the net-haired lady for the food, Sakura looked at the vast sea of chattering students, sitting in their seats with their own groups of friends. Sakura felt suddenly lonely at the thought that she could have also been one of those students, laughing without a care in the world other than homework. There went her good mood. She'd been noticing that lately; as soon as she found the bright side to something, there'd always be something else to feel bad about.

'_Tch. What happened to the old Sakura? You're not gonna make any friends if you're depressed all of the time,' _Sakura prodded herself

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" A loud shout split the air over all of the other noise. Naruto stood up from her seat, waving his arms for her attention. Sakura noted that he was wearing a bright orange shirt that contrasted against all of the grey and red of the other students. That was so like Naruto, to ignore all rules and create his own. Sakura was astounded at the lung capacity of the vertically-challenged boy, and made her way over to his table, slightly relieved she wasn't going to eat alone.

Sakura surveyed the table full of the friends of Naruto. They didn't look _too_ intimiating, not like the fangirls of Sasuke.

"Heyheyheyhey, this is Sakura-chan. She's new here today. She's a friend from my old school," Naruto spoke excitedly to his group of friends. "Be nice to her okay? Try your best not to eat her, like you did with that last girl."

"Should I be worrying about whether I'll be able to live to see tomorrow, or were you kidding?", Sakura said sarcastically, without thinking. The group laughed appreciatively, and Sakura felt a bit more comfortable.

"No worries, no worries, I kid, I kid. Sososo, everyone, introduce yourselves! I get tired of talking all the time." Naruto bounced happily.

A scoff came from a girl with her hair done with two buns on top of her head and chocolate-brown eyes. "You obviously don't show it. Naruto talks twenty-four seven, literally. He even talks in his sleep.", the girl said with exasperation. She turned to face Sakura with a smile. "Hey! I'm Tenten. Nice to meetcha! My family owns a large company of, well, anything that cuts. Knives, swords, scissors, anything. My dad is really strict, and you can't get him mad, 'cause he could get a sword from nowhere and cut your head off with it. So yeah."

Sakura felt like she could like this girl, even though she was a bit odd. She looked like the type that wouldn't be offended if she asked, so Sakura asked, "Uhh... Tenten? Is that your first name, or do you have the same last name as your first name?"

Tenten laughed out loud. "That's a really good question. I don't know. I don't think I have a last name... Huh. I've never wondered that."

"My name is Rock Lee! I love the martial arts! I practice 4 hours a day! It is an honor to meet you! May the flames of youth burn in you as well!", shouted an energetic boy with thick eyebrows and a mushroom haircut.

A bit overwhelmed by this odd boy's 'burning' behavior, Sakura could only utter a 'N-nice to meet you too, Lee-san...".

Next to introduce herself was the girl that was paired up with Naruto in gym class. She had a rather unique appearence, but she was actually quite pretty, with her blank white eyes and silky short dark hair. "A-aah, I'm H-hyuuga Hinata. M-my father is a p-politician. I-it's a pleasure t-to me-meet you.", she smiled shyly. Sakura grinned back happily.

A serious looking boy with white eyes as well said curtly, "Hyuuga Neji."

"E-eh? Are you and Hinata-san related?" Sakura asked curiously. Hyuuga Neji only nodded and said, "We're cousins."

"O-oh. Cool." Sakura knew she was starting to sound like Hinata, but she couldn't help but feel nervous around someone like Neji.

Next was a sleepy guy with a ponytail that made him look kinda like a pineapple, in Sakura's eyes. "Nara Shikamaru. How troublesome.", he yawned.

And lastly (and sadly), was Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura inwardly groaned again at the sight of the guy. '_Can't this guy just stop popping up wherever I am? This is annoying.'_

"Hn.", was the only noise he made. Apparently, he was in no mood to introduce himself to someone he was tired of.

"Ahhh, Sasuke's just a partypooper. I think you know him anyway, rightright?", Naruto bounced. "He's been my best friend, ever since I moved here with Iruka-sensei. Even if he's a bit of a grumpy old man, he isn't that bad once you get to know him."

-x-

The rest of Sakura's first day wasn't so bad, because of her new-found company. It was actually quite enjoyable, really. The next class was Home Economics, which was Sasuke-free, to Sakura's happiness. Sakura joyfully made odd cococtions with Hinata and Tenten. But the class after that wasn't so lucky.

Her last period class was Social Studies. All of Naruto's friends were in it, and were always the loudest group, it seemed. It was taught by a teacher named Mizuki, Tenten told Sakura, but suddenly disappeared one day. So now, it was occasionally taught by the Headmaster's other son, Itachi, who was usually busy with university. Otherwise, they were usually given worksheets or work in the textbook to do. Not so fun.

At the last bell, words could not have expressed the relief that Sakura felt. Her first day was finally over. That was the first step. She tried not to remind herself that there were many, many more days left of school. But oh well. She wasn't completely alone anymore. The Sasuke groupies hadn't bitten her head off... yet.

-x-

_Dear Journal. Hi._

_I've been thinking it'd be nice to start a journal about my new life here at the Konoha Academy. Who knows, maybe I'll look back at this one day and be able to laugh. _

_There's this Sasuke guy. He's my roommate, and he's a complete ice cube. An ice cube that I can't ignore. Ugh. That Sasuke guy is **everywhere**! I see him when I'm with my friends, when I'm in class, and even when I'm in my own damn bedroom! Who came up with this cruel joke? _

_So yeah. I'll try to write/complain in here often. _

_-Haruno Sakura._

-x-

Uchiha Fugaku, the headmaster of the Konoha Academy, sat as his desk, taking a short break from his paperwork. It sometimes seemed to him that his whole life revolved around paperwork. It wasn't a nice way to live, but he supposed he had to do it. He was a successful man, who had raised not only his two intelligent sons, but educated thousands of other young people.

"Dear! Stop working for just a bit, and eat.", the sweet voice of Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto chimed.

"I'm not working. I'm plotting. My plan is being carried out smoothly." Sasuke's mother didn't even bother to ask, because she was already expecting an explanation.

"Itachi's a smart and handsome man. Women love him. He does not love women. He will not ever get married. I have always felt that has been one of my greatest mistakes, raising him to be cold and quiet, like me. It's too late for him to change his personality. How will the Uchiha name carry on? For Sasuke, it might still not be too late. There might still be time to change him. Someone needs to melt his ice cube exterior. So I needed to stick him with someone's who'd do it. Konoha Academy, run out of rooming? We have enough property space to be able to house another thousand students."

"Haruno Sakura is a perfect candidate. She is from a common family, and she knows how to live independently, not like those other girls who have been taken care of by their parents. I trust her to do a good job in changing Sasuke. She doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling her until she completes her task.", Uchiha Fugaku explained.

-x-

_**End of Chapter 4. w00t. **_

(1) Haha, this actually was taken out a dictionary. Well, an encyclopedia. I just reworded it a bit. The Columbia Electronic Encyclopedia Copyright © 2004, Columbia University Press. The words that Sasuke said did not actually come from me. Just so you know.

**A/N: **_Hehe. It's finally done! I've worked pretty hard in trying to bring you a 'longer' chapter, 'cuz of the long wait, but it didn't seem to work. It's not that long. ;-; My efforts go to waste. I still have homework to do. I have not started. I am doomed, am I not? Anyway, please tell me what you think! Even if you hate me for my slow update time. Heh._

_Ahh, and here are my comments to the reviews from the last chapter! I'm scared it might be too late tho. ;-;_

_**Noodle-lub-yooh-** HAHAA. This time, I swear I'll update faster. D: Please be patient with me. O.o_

_**YondaimeRemembered-** LOL, I'm glad the song was that catchy. ;p I think it'd get pretty annoying after a while tho. HAHA. Thanks!_

_**Akitram- **Happy birthday! I hope you had a good time on your special day. No worries; I wasn't the first to review your chapters either. XD_

_**MitsukoNozomi-** LOL, I should really pursue a career as a songwriter someday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90- **Lmao, I'm glad it makes you shed tears of laughter. ;p I nearly cried tears of happiness when I actually got this chapter out. I've been leaving off this update for a long time. Thank you so much!_

_**HarunoMiyabi-** LOL, 'Whoop-de-freakin'-doo'? I shall keep that in mind. Sakura's sarcastic character is almost kinda based on me. O.O Glad you like it!_

_**onyxeyedkitten-** I love torturing Sakura. HAHA. It's pretty fun makin' the characters suffer. I'm so glad I've never suffered the wrath of the infamous Uchiha Death Glare. ;p_

_**SDJ- **Thanks for being a great reader! I hope to update more often, but it's hard to write when procrastination strikes. ;p Thanks alot!_

_**xXRoxasGoesQuackXx- **LOL, cookies pwn. Especially the kinds from reviewers. ;p LOL, I sometimes wish I was Sakura too, but then she suffers through alot of torture from writers like me. HAHA. Thank youuuu!_

_**rebel-girl- **A... Homo? O.o Nuu! I'm sorrrryyy. ;-; Please don't turn me into a type of milkkkk. D: _

_**moodiful819- **LOL, thanks! The song was pretty fun to write. ;p Hopefully, inspiration will strike and the next chappie will come out soon. _

_**TearsLikeCrystals- **HAHA, yeahhh, InnocentAznGurl went from JasmineRianeAidria, and then it changed to AkiChin... But now you can find her at **Akitram. **She's writing an awesome Cardcaptor Sakura fic, so check it out, if you'd like! Heh._

_**popochii-** Yeahh, tests do stink. ;-; They always seem to be popping out at all the wrong times. D: I was once a ig Kakashi fan as well, but then I became a Neji fan. HAHA._

_**secularcladestine- **LOL... umm, thanks? I hope you mean 'weird' as in a good thing. If not, sorry. Thanks for telling me. ;p_

_**Mandy- **HAHA, I'm so happy you like it! I really enjoy writing this as well. Thank you so much!_

_**sonicXjenny-** LOL, thanks for your review! You're teh awesomeness. Heheheee._

_Yeah. Thank you so much, everyone! I'll be back with another chapter soon! I won't die that easily. e.e_

_Your HunterXHunter-obsessed author, _

_**-m0rninstaR**_


	5. Breakfast Follies

**Disclaimerrrrrr: **I don't own Naruto. I'm just playing around with its characters because I'm too uncreative to come up with my own. No profit is being made from this fic, which is sad for me because I'm pretty broke at the moment.

**A/N:** Hey. Just so everyone knows, I didn't write this installment of Strictly Classified. **Akitram** and I decided to switch stories for a chapter, so I wrote the next chapter for her story, and she wrote the next one for mine. So please enjoy this different writing style for this story! Haha.

**Strictly Classified ;; Chapter 5 _(Written by Akitram) - Breakfast Follies._**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Sakura's arm rose from under her soft comfortable covers and reached to grab her alarm clock. With that, she chucked it across the room... which flew right before the Uchiha Sasuke, who was just coming out of the bathroom from his early shower and breaking it instantly. If he had just made a mistake and walked another step forward, he would probably have a bump on his head which sadly might lead to the death of Haruno Sakura since Uchiha Sasuke was not in a good mood that morning.

Sadly to say… Haruno Sakura wasn't a morning type of person either. Surely, if only... she was, then money wouldn't have been wasted upon buying new alarm clocks. A knock on the door, and a bouncy Naruto came rushing in.

"Eheh… she broke another one, didn't she?" he chuckled nervously, as he eyed the sleeping _beauty_.

"That's the third one this week," Sasuke said. If looks could kill… then probably everyone would have been dead by now. "If you can do me a favor, please wake this insane girl up. Breakfast is going to start in another two and half hours."

Naruto looked at him and then mouthed something. The Uchiha nodded as if he understood. As Sasuke walked up to his alarm clock and made some changes to it, Naruto walked up to the sleeping girl. "SAKURA-CHAN! THE WORLD IS COLLASPING!" and as if a miracle happened, pinkie Sakura woke up instantly. "Oh KAMI-SAMA! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Sasuke could only watch the pitiful scene as his eye twitched. _'The hell?',_ as Naruto started laughing.

"If I didn't say that, you would probably never get up, Sakura-chan. And I wouldn't really want to wake you up by hand…" Naruto laughed, nervously. "Anyways… a certain person has been complaining with the issue of wild flying alarm clocks,"

"Well excuse me," Sakura huffed. "It's not my fault those stupid alarms won't shut up. I truly say I hate the man who invented it. If he was still alive, I would have written millions of complaints but since he's already dead, wouldn't tutoring the clock be the least I could do? Anyways, what time is it?" Intense emerald eyes then traveled to the alarm clock sitting on her roommate's nights and then widened. "WHAT? YOU WOKE ME UP AT SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING! ARE YOU CRAZY? CLASSES AREN'T GOING TO START UNTIL ANOTHER TWO HOURS HERE!"

"Simply, everyone around here wakes up at six since seven is when breakfast starts and so… technically for the last week, you have been skipping breakfast," Sasuke said in a level tone.

"I have?" She asked dumbly.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Umm I-I'm late!" he said, "I'll be going now, Sakura-chan," and with that, the hyper maniac boy stalked off.

"Good luck getting in time. You have twenty minutes until breakfast… and trust me, it's not worth to make such a _grand_ entrance in the morning,"

Before she could ask what it was, Uchiha Sasuke had left. "Damn that jerk!" she muttered. Then her mind clicked on what he had told her. No, she wouldn't want to know what would happen to those who were late… "AHH!!!! Twenty minutes!" she screamed in horror.

-x-

Oh crap, she was late. Here she was running aimlessly down the hall._ 'Damn… tell me why this school is so spaced out?'_

'_**Because it happens to be the richest school where the hottest guys go!'** Inner Sakura squealed._

'_In your dreams. Thank god I've never let you unleashed or have you take over me,' she muttered._

'_**Hmph. One day I'll take over this body and-'**_she found herself crashing into someone.

"Gomen-ne! Gomen-ne!" Sakura gasped in horror. The last thing she would want is to bump into someone that had an alter ego like her so _fabulous_ roommate.

"Saa… it's okay," a deep voice said.

"It's not okay! Breakfast is going to start in approximately two minutes and here I am, lost. DAMMIT, WHY IS THIS SCHOOL SO BIG?" not taking any notice of the stranger bumped into, she stood up and started walking away.

"You know, breakfast won't begin until another hour. It's only about six-fifteen," the guy called after her.

She halted to a stop and turned around to face an older version of Uchiha Sasuke. Her eyes widened in shock but then her mind traveled off to the current position, so all thoughts of the guy that look like him were forgotten.

"What? You're lying. If this is one of those lies just to humor yourself, well I'm telling you this isn't the right time, Mr. Oh-I-hate-commoners," she pointed out accusingly. An eyebrow was raised.

"No, seriously, Miss. If you don't believe me, take a look," he showed her his watch.

_6:25_

So ten minutes had passed since then… Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to an 'o'. Woops… she had accused someone of lying. Damn…it was so embarrassing. She muttered quick thanks and started mumbling to herself.

"Damn the Uchiha bastard and Naruto. Wait until I get my hands on them, they won't be out alive. I swear, I have probably found a new hobby… aiming the alarm clock at that stupid bastard. That would kill two birds with one stone," she muttered and mumbled.

"Excuse me?" the older boy asked, looking at her strangely.

"Excuse yourself!" she turned and shouted out and then to cover her mouth. "I mean… nothing… never mind. Sorry…" and with that she turned again, this time walking away muttering curses at an Uchiha that the guy found amusing.

'_The last thing I want to do is to see him again,'_ Sakura thought as she continued on her way

'_**You were too busy to see how hot he was!' **her inner self exclaimed._

'_Whatever, I've embarrassed myself enough,' _she thought and then she slapped herself mentally.

'**_You've never seen him,'_**

'_Oh yes I did…' _Then she stopped. _'Doesn't he look like Uchiha Sasuke?'_

'_**Well… If I didn't know any better, he's probably Sasuke's brother,'**_

'_OH CRAP!' _and then she slapped herself mentally again.

'**_Hah! See what you're missing now? What could be worse than having the hot brother tell his sister _of the things that you were muttering?' **but Sakura paid no heed.

'_I could have asked the fricken' directions to the banquet hall!'_

-X-

Surprisingly, she finally made it to the banquet hall.

'_Yeesh, I mean the school is rich enough to afford a ballroom and a swimming pool. Why can't they install GPS (Global Positioning System) for those in need of it?'_ she fumed.

And then, she pushed open the door and her eyes popped open. Seriously, breakfast was supper. There were plates filled with buttered croissants and other delicious food. All thoughts on killing Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke quickly disappeared.

She wandered down the aisles, confused at the seating arrangements… if they had any. As she walked down, she heard things that caught some of her attention.

"No way! You actually didn't send one this time?" a girl with strawberry red hair exclaimed.

"Yes! So I'm not guilty this time!" a golden blond girl exaggerated "That was the fifty-fourth love letter I've written to him. But this time… I don't think it's good enough so I didn't send it,"

"Trust me! The older brother is way better. Why don't you go to someone who is way hotter than him?"

"There's only one person that's for me and that's Uchiha Sasuke," at the sound of his name, she made a face and continued her way down.

"Sakura-chan!" She twitched her hair at Naruto's voice, which seemed to come from the other side of the room. "We saved you a seat!"

All eyes turned to her. "Dammit," she cursed. Slowly, she began to walk to them, and when she sat down, whispers emerged.

"So they really do know each other," they said, while the girls were fuming at how much luck the pink-haired girl was getting, to be near _their_ Sasuke-kun.

"Anyways… I have yet introduced you to the rest of the gang. Meet, Temari, Gaara, and Kiba. Apparently, they had family business and didn't make it until today,"

Gaara was cold and distant as ever. Sakura made a note to stay away from him much as possible. '_Seriously…'_ she thought. '_This group is probably the weirdest of all groups,'_ Temari seemed to be a nice person, which she soon found out, it was only half true.

""AHHH, SAKURA-CHAN! I CAN SEE THAT YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT IS AWAKE AND ALERT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Sakura was falling back into a dream due to the fact that she had been waken up early because of two certain people when the horrifying sentence immediately woke her up.

"Uuh… thanks?" she thanked him with a question.

Sakura felt very happy. She felt like she actually belonged to the group, but to her dismay, Uchiha Sasuke had to be in it. '_He's a curse!'_ she thought. So then, they started eating. Sakura notice today, that the Uchiha was like everyday, being a human ice cube was actually eating. Barely, she had seen him touch his food. And for Gaara, he just ate quietly, as if his presence wasn't even there.

"Sasuke-kun!" a chirpy voice exclaimed. At first, she didn't bother to look up to see who it was until there was name in her sentence.

"Why is that Haruno bitch here?" a familiar voice announced.

Sakura looked up and narrowed her eyes at the girl. It was the two that she had overheard their conversation. "Look, just because yo-"

"I'm sorry, but Haruno Sakura is a friend of ours… unlike some people who just make themselves welcome." Tenten interrupted.

"Look, we're here because of Sasuke-kun. Not because of you or your group of pathetic friends," the girl with platinum blond hair said.

"Well then, I'm sorry… but we're in the middle of eating. If you want to talk to your Sasuke-_kun_, talk to him when he's alone," Temari announced.

The girls stared at her and then began to stalk away.

"Wow… you must be a really important person for them to listen to you," Sakura said in amazed.

"Nah… just my popularity… you know, breaking people's arms, tutoring them and so on,"

Sakura shuddered, '_Mental note: Never annoy Temari-san,'_

"Damn straight, she is right. Troublesome woman," Shikamaru yawned.

"What did you say, pineapple head?" Temari hissed.

"Repeating is troublesome," the lazy guy said.

"Damn, I dare you to say it once again in my face, PINEAPPLE HEAD!" the hot-tempered teenager girl rose from her seat.

Before the argument could heat up, Naruto grabbed the last pudding on the plate. "HAH! I GOT THE LAST PUDDING!" he boasted.

Before he could peel off the plastic, a hand reached out and grabbed it. "I want the pudding too!" Kiba snarled. "Plus you already had the other two!"

"So? I grabbed it first!" Naruto growled at him.

Apparently, no one noticed that half of the people were all gazing at them, speechless. Seriously… who would fight over a pudding…?

Obviously, the Naruto gang.

"I won't be in this since they say chocolate is bad for your arteries," Lee announced.

"Who would have chocolate first thing in the morning anyways?" Sakura asked as she watched the tug-o-war.

"Buzz off, the pudding belongs to me since I'm the oldest," Temari's voice joined in.

"Troublesome… already loud in the morning," Shikamaru groaned.

"FINE! I DECLARE WAR!" a piece of croissant flew from Uchiha Sasuke's fork onto Naruto.

"Dobe, would want to die because of a pudding?"

"If you're so good bastard, then tell them to give it to me!" Naruto's shrill voice yelled.

"Give the dobe the pudding," Sasuke's calm voice announced.

"NO!" The immediate response came from the ones who were fighting over it. Sasuke, speechless, went back to what he was doing before.

Sakura grinned, "How about I get it? Since I'm new here and all that,"

They glared at her.

"Umm… W-wouldn't it b-be better if y-you guys s-share it?" a quiet voice announced which came from Hinata.

"This small box between us? Then how much would each get?" Tenten amused voice rang through.

"Fine… let's settle this with…" Shikamaru started.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Sakura exclaimed in.

Immediately, the room was silent. "Rock…?" Tenten started.

"Paper…" Kiba said in astonished.

"Scissors! I haven't played that since forever! You're on!" Naruto's voice shouted.

"I heard it somewhere… OH THAT GAME!" Temari grinned. "Watch it guys because I'm going to beat you,"

"But isn't rock, paper, scissors a kid's game.. you know those kids in kinderg-?" Kiba asked.

"So? I have never tried it and I want to try it now," Tenten said in amused.

With the long flicks of their elbows and wrists, the five chosen ones moved their arms to their voices, "Rock. Paper. Scissors!"

And a bunch of rocks, papers and scissors came out.

Naruto chose rock. Sakura chose scissors, Tenten chose rock. Temari chose paper and Kiba chose rock.

"So who won?" Tenten asked.

"Again then!" Kiba announced.

Once again, "Rock. Paper. Scissors!"

This time, Sakura and Temari were 'rock' while Kiba and Tenten chose 'paper'. Naruto's hand was round and then he made a motion of a blast.

"What the…?" Temari twitched.

"It's call a bomb! And bombs can beat anything! Haha, so I win!"

"Bomb isn't in the normal game," another piece of croissant flew and hit Naruto. This time, from Neji.

'_What brilliant aim,'_ Sakura thought.

"SO!? They never made any rules that you can't add these things!" Naruto said in triumph. With that, he made a reach to grab for the pudding which was then stolen by Sasuke.

"I'll keep it until you win the match fair and square," he said in a monotone.

"BUT I WON!" Naruto cried in despair.

"Then tell me, how about that thing where you stop the device from stopping the bomb. YOU know, detached the wires and stuff! It can actually stop the bomb from exploding," Temari smirked.

"Ahh… then I'll use fireball!" Naruto replied.

"W-what a-about water w-waves or s-something like that?" Hinata suggested and Naruto groaned but then nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then Lightning balls?"

"Ice!" Sakura grinned.

"That doesn't work!" Naruto yelled.

"WHATEVER YOU GUYS! One more time. THIS TIME applied with these rules. No bombs, no fireballs, no lightning balls, no water balls… whatever! NO STUPID MAKE UP ONES!" Temari then glared at Naruto.

"Alright then!" Kiba howled.

Their fists moving to the rhythm, "Rock. Paper. Scissors."

Both Kiba and Temari both held out their pairs of shiny scissors, their grins gleaming on their face when they saw that Naruto, Sakura and Tenten had an unlucky 'paper' hand.

Before there was a one on one between Kiba and Temari, Naruto tried to snatch the pudding from Sasuke, but only to fail. "I won though!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? IT WAS ROCK!" the other two who was still in the game yelled at him.

"Water rusts scissors, so it crumbles and breaks. And you use paper to pick it up. No duh!"

Sakura who had just started to eat the last bit of her soup snorted.

"WHAT?" Kiba roared.

"Damn… troublesome! Can't we keep quiet for one day?" Shikamaru groaned.

"I told you not to try anything stupid!" Temari yelled.

"I didn't try to do anything _stupid_," Naruto spat out the last word, and point his index finger to tap it on his head as if he was telling them to use their brains. "There's reasonable logic in that," Naruto said.

Before they could go back and grab the pudding, it miraculously was taken out of the Uchiha's hand by the cold, red-headed guy. He peeled off the lid, looking so innocent and started to take a spoonful of the pudding.

The rest could only gawk at him.

"What? No one won, so I might as well take the honor. Plus breakfast is going to end in five minutes."

_Another spoonful. _

While everyone around them was gaping at the show that they had put on…

-X-

Sakura walked down to her next period, her mind still laughing at what they were playing. All the trouble of playing, yelling, and fighting just for a pudding and then in the end, the person who got it was a person that turned out not to be playing.

_English…_ a class that she wasn't good at. Oh well… they were going to assign her a tutor anyways. Hopefully, he would be nice.

The bell rang just right when Sakura stepped it. Just right then, the door slammed open and a woman with short purple hair wearing a very interesting outfit came in.

"Pinky, go and take your seat," _a twitch._

She turned to look for an empty to find one beside… Uchiha Sasuke… AGAIN!

A groan in frustration.

"Anything wrong?" a smirk came from the teacher's face.

"N-no…" Sakura replied, already afraid of her.

"This is your first day at English… since I couldn't come for the last two weeks, it was study session, but today, it is the first class. The name is Anko," everyone was definitely quiet… too scared at what the Anko-sensei could do. "We're going to get you guys tutors… for EVERYONE. Your tutors are from the top English class from the university across the street."

Sasuke scoffed at it while Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Whispers erupted from the class, "Isn't that Itachi-san's class?" the girls started squealing.

"Ohh… I heard the girls are hot there," the guys exclaimed.

_BANG._ Anko had one of those meter sticks in her hand and had currently banged it on her desk. Whispers immediately stopped.

"I want you guys to be on your best behavior. Your tutors has been already decided," and as on cue, the door opened to review a group a older students coming in.

"Thanks for being here with us," Anko said, her tone was in a level.

"The pleasure is ours," one guy said. "I'm the head class… Sakura Fuji,"

"So, let's begin." Anko said, as she started reading out names. Sakura, was busy daydreaming when her name was called out.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" That snapped her.

"Y-yes, A-Anko-sensei?" she asked, her voice trembled in fear. "Your tutor will be Uchiha Itachi," Immediately, she could feel the glares on her.

Glancing at the man in next to Anko, her eyes widen to thrice their original size. Horror flashed in her frantic green eyes as heart literally skip a beat or two, almost making her stop breathing right then as she recognized who he is.

The guy which she had mistaken him as one of those rich people. The guy that she told him to _'excuse himself'_... the guy that looked like Sasuke's brother… the guy that she had blurted out about the ways on how to kill Uchiha Sasuke…

_The guy that was going to be her tutor…_

Their eyes meet and Itachi looked at her with an amused smile on his face. "Ahh… so you're the famous Sakura-chan? The one that I heard a lot of people speaking of… how she is different…? And the one that hates dear Sasuke to the core…" He stated in his deep, rich tone of voice.

"It's great to be able to meet you for the _first_ time," Sakura thought she had heard the word first, being stretched out, full of sarcasm in it.

"Very well then, Haruno Sakura. I'm Uchiha Itachi, brother of Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said in perfect English. even though Sakura couldn't understand him, he smiled charmingly… but Sakura swore it was the devil's smile.

-x-

**End of Chapter 5.**

**Note**: The rock, paper, scissors was inspired from this skit we did in Health class and it's based on Teenage Rhapsody by LiveLoveLaugh.

**A/N: **Once again, thanks to **Akitram for writing this chapter! **Also, thanks for the reviews, everyone! Someone told me that replying to reviews in the story aren't allowed, so I can't do that anymore, to be on the safe side. ;-; But you're in my heart! HAHA.

Review, and I'll love you forever. Thank you very much, as always. _BANG. _

_**Kurosagi-addicted,**_

_**-m0rninstaR**_


	6. Uchiha Overload

**Strictly Classified  
Chapter 6: Uchiha Overload  
**

**------------------**

"Fugaku."

The said man behind the desk looked up from his book and smiled at the person who addressed him. The woman whom he had been waiting for had finally made her grand appearance.

"Tsunade-chan! We haven't had a talk for such a very long time!"

Tsunade, all in her glory, merely lifted her eyes in acknowledgment as she sat down on the opposite side of him. Fugaku winced inwardly at the ironic job the fierce, daunting woman that served in the compound.

"So, did anything happen lately to my dear, wonderful students_?_" He prodded, grinning cheekily at the other woman.

The other woman lips slowly curved into a frown as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I still can't believe you and that damn Jiraiya are running this school." She hissed. "You as the headmaster and him as the deputy head. That guy can't do anything but hit on girls! I'm surprised that he hasn't been charged for harassment."

"But Tsunade-chan—"

"Don't Tsunade-chan me!" Blue eyes flashed dangerously. "My dear, wonderful _students_? Don't even joke! All you want to know about is your two good-for-nothing sons."

Uchiha Fugaku flinched slightly. The woman in front of him never ceased to amaze him. If it weren't for the fact that they went to the same school, he would've never believed that she was as old as him. It pained him greatly how she could easily scare him even though his rank was above her. _'Headmaster of Konoha Academy fears the school caretaker'_ – that would definitely have made a good headline for the school website.

"Now, now, Tsunade-chan. I'm just a father who is concerned about his two sons. They are **not** good-for-nothing. Itachi is tutoring English and teaching social classes whenever he can. As for Sasuke, he just needs to break apart from that shell of his. Everyone knows how adorable Sasu-chan really is."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and made a face. "I know what you're thinking. Don't bother denying it. The moment _she_ passed me, I could already foresee the entire scheme going through that little mind of yours."

"But…" Her mouth curved up slightly as a mischievous glint flashed through her watchful eyes, "…it seems like Haruno Sakura has caught Itachi's interest."

"…"

"I happened to be near Anko-sensei's room. Your Itachi requested to teach the girl, even though she was going to be transferred to the Secondary English Language class—"

"--Yes! Yes! I knew this was going to happen!" The old man exclaimed joyfully, interrupting her. "The development in this relationship is going much faster than—Wait! Did you just say Itachi? As in UCHIHA ITACHI!?"

_Twitch_.

"There's only one Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku."

"AS IN MY ELDER SON?!"

_Twitch. Twitch._

"THE COLD AND QUIET UCHIHA ITACHI!?" A huge smile was plastered all over his face.

_Twitch. ._

"LIKE I SAID, THERE IS ONLY ONE ITACHI!" Tsunade barked, slamming her fist down onto the desk, ruining the neat piles of paperwork that Fugaku had meticulously stacked so well.

Uchiha Fugaku cringed, but then sighed happily. Nothing could ruin his mood today. "That girl is simply amazing! To have caught the interest of Itachi-chan…"

Something clicked.

"…They're ALMOST FIVE YEARS APART! That is just NOT right! FIVE YEARS IS JUST TOO MUCH! What would happen to Sasuke-chan then? I can't have Sasu's soon-to-be wife stolen away by his older brother!"

Tsunade rubbed at her temples at the behavior of her friend as the other man ran around the room in frantic, but delighted circles. And to say that Uchiha Fugaku was a stoic man; quiet, calm, and cold. _Tsk._ Of course…the man wouldn't let anyone else see his "doting" parental side. But why was she the one – out of _all_ people— who has to put up with his secret side? Tsunade suddenly wondered what Mikoto had seen in the man. She was sure he had reached the stage of insanity. She needed to get away. With all her heart, she utterly felt sorry for the poor girl and truly wished that the girl could take on whatever the cunning man was planning.

"Whatever. While you find the solution to that problem, I shall take my leave." She walked to the door and turned the knob. "Oh right, it seems like _he_ has returned."

Fugaku stopped short as his eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean…"

"I received a call from his aunt. It seems that he will be arriving shortly."

"..."

"And don't forget to add the 25 percent bonus to my cheque next month that we had previously agreed on."

The doors close and Fugaku sighed.

Tsunade and her money-making tatics. But right now, he had other things to focus on.

_Another storm was brewing…_

**------------------**

Sakura hated the class. No, not hate. Not even despise. No words could even describe the range of hatred towards _that _class. Oh, how the gods above just _love_ her!

Stomping down the hallway while disregarding all the inquisitive glances cast at her way, the pink-haired freak muttered all the possible imprudent names she could think of for the older Uchiha. It had been only the second time she had English class, yet she already loathed it. The first class, was simply horrible – getting to know your partners with conversations in English.

Even if Uchiha Itachi was patient enough to wait for her to make out the first three words of her sentence, the vicious teacher, Anko kept bellowing out at her when she made mistakes.

'_That woman just hates me!'_ she complained.

**/Ahh, but **_**Itachi-sama**_** doesn't./** her inner self stated.

Sakura cringed at what the girl had called him and then she groaned again. Apparently, Anko was greatly discontent with her English. She even threatened the poor girl that she would move her to the Secondary English Language class if she didn't improve by the end of class.

Even though it was a bit embarrassing to have a teacher bellowing at 'how stupid you are' in front of the entire class – which included her classmates and the university students – Sakura couldn't help but to look forward to her lack of improvement on that subject. A way to get away from the Uchiha duo. That was what she needed.

And just by the end of class, delightfully, Sakura seemingly did not improved at all. Anko had started writing letters to immediately transfer Sakura to the other class. For once, the petite girl was so grateful that she could've bow down to the older woman. That was… until the older Uchiha decided to ruin it for her.

_**Flashback**_

"Anko-sensei, I think we should give Haruno-san another chance. It is simply not her fault that she came from an unfortunate background, and therefore, didn't learn as much as we did in our younger years."

The scary teacher nodded her head slowly in contemplation, but then her eyes narrowed into slits when she glanced down at her.

Sakura flinched.

"I'm sure that I can make her catch up with the rest of the class by the end of this month. Just give her a chance. She is an exceptionally bright one." Itachi said smoothly.

Sakura bit her lips to keep herself from bursting out into fits of laughter at the last sentence. "After all... she is a scholarship student." All the humor disappeared and Sakura sweat-dropped. '_Right...'_

"Well…I guess I can give Pinky another chance if she's willing to make that effort, right Pinky?" Purple eyes peered into Sakura's green ones. "Say thanks to your tutor, Pinky. If Itachi-san didn't ask this on your behalf, you would've gone down to the other class by now."

Sakura frowned and slowly (and even painfully), she lowered her head and bow down to the regal Uchiha. "A-Arigatou, Itachi-sensei"

"..." A glare.

"And A-Anko-sensei."

Lifting her head up, she saw the infamous smirk of the older Uchiha sibling.

"_You're welcome_, Sakura-chan."

Sakura knew what the sentence was, even if it was in English. And that sarcasm which he had implied into it irked her into no end.

As if the conversation had never happened in the first place, Anko banged her beloved meter stick (of DOOM) onto her table unexpectedly. "The bell will ring in ten seconds. I want you all out when the bell rings." she barked.

Turning around to walk back her desk, Sakura faced many amused face; all staring at her. Even Uchiha Sasuke was smirking, his onyx eyes mocking her.

'_Kami-sama,_ _would killing Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke be too much to ask from you?'_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura glowered at the bitter memory.

The second class was even worse.

'_And they say like father, like son! I'd say: like older brother, like younger brother.' _Sakura fumed.

**/What are you talking about, Sakura-chan **_**dear**_**. That man is totally different from his younger brother. Itachi is simply amazing at tutoring! / **Inner –Sakura giggled childishly.

'_Like what!?' _Sakura snapped. _'Stopping me every frickin' second and say: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. That word is not like this... That word is not supposed to be like that... The reason for this being that is because of this…! You will not meet up to Anko-sensei's expectations with the speed we're going right now. Blah. Blah. Blah._ It's not like I wanted to be in that class from the beginning! And I _still_ don't get when we use **well** or **good** or **goodly**!_'_

"_Well_ is used to describe how something is done. _Good_ is to describe a person or a thing. _Goodly_ is not a word. I hate to say, but your English must suck if you don't understand something as simple as that."

Green eyes widened in horror. '_Oh kami-sama! Did I say all that out loud!?' _

Whirling herself around, she came face-to-face with another Uchiha-look-a-like-ish face with extremely pale skin.

_'Holy crap! He's a vampire!' _That was the first reaction that came to mind. Inner-Sakura slapped her in the face.

A smirk flitted across his lips before he said, "Don't worry, I don't bite…"

"… _hard."_

Her mouth dropped open. _'HE READ MY MIND! THAT GUY IS REALLY A VAMPIRE! A VAMPIRE WHO CAN READ MINDS -- LIKE EDWARD! CAN YOU SAY 'FANGIRLS'?' _

**/Girl, can you **_**please**_** notice the obvious fact?/**

_'... like what?' _she asked. Realization then dawned her. _'No... freakin' way!'_

_**/**_** For once, I can say I'm proud of you for noticing how handsome--/**

"YOU'RE AN UCHIHA AREN'T YOU!?" The deranged girl cried out, pointing her index finger accusingly at the guy.

"..."

"IS MY LIFE HAUNTED BY UCHIHAS OR WHAT!?" The aberrant sentence came out like a clash of thunder.

Around then, students stopped walking and stared at the two. Whispers, mutters and talk suddenly spread like a wildfire, but Sakura could only focus on the handsome boy in front of her. Somehow, his appearance had put a trance on her.

Immediately, she thought of the notorious series that she had read in merely two days.

_'Twilight should be considered a cognitive hazard.'_ She groaned mentally.

The boy in front of her smiled prettily, to the point that it irked Sakura.

"EVEN YOUR SMIRK IS THE SAME AS _THEM_! WHO ARE YOU!? UCHIHA SAICHI!?"

If possible, the dazzling smile of a devil shone even brighter.

"Wow, are you a stalker?"

_"Kya! It's him! Sai~! The model!" _Sakura's ears caught the sentence as she realized that everyone was talking about the stranger in front of her.

"A model?..." she stated dumbly as she looked at him. "So… you're not related to the Uchihas?"

_'I still don't see what the people here see in him. And in those Uchihas too...' _

"Aaaa, and I thought you were one of my stalkerish fans."

_Twitch._

"Did you just say stalkerish fan?" A growl. _Twitch. Twitch._

He smiled innocently.

_Twith. Twitch. Twitch.  
_  
"I'm not your '_stalkerish fan_"." The words came out her gritted teeth. "I didn't even know you existed until you appeared in front of me!"

Somehow, the scene reminded her of a not-too-happy memory that had happen between her and a _certain_ Uchiha.

"You never know." he shrugged. "You could have just altered my name to Uchiha Saichi, knowing that fact that I am the world's renowned model."  
_  
SNAP!_

_**/KILL THAT ARROGANT GIT!/**__  
_  
Haruno Sakura lunged to punch the guy. _**SHANAROOOOOO!  
**_  
*BAM~!*

The model had moved gracefully to the side, dodging the punch, causing the petite girl to crash towards the floor.

"Ittai!" she cried as she sat up.

Sai chuckled as he extended his arm towards her.

"What do you want now?" Sakura sulked childishly as she slapped his arm away.

"I'm just being a gentleman and helping you up." Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up and picked up her books up. Sakura glared at him with the scariest look she could muster.

"The model smiled the dazzling smile which she hated so much and leaned towards her side, whispering into her ears, "I guess I underestimated you... You're much more interesting than I thought you were to be, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura couldn't move. Once again, she was bewitched by the stupid, beautiful model.

She cursed him.  
_  
'BASTARD!'_

_'DEVIL!'_

_'EVIL VAMPIRE!'_

_'EVIL UCHIHA!'_

_**/**_** Apparently **_**dear**_**, he isn't an Uchiha. If he was, then he would've been in this school ever since you came here. / **Logical inner-Sakura stated.

_'WHATEVER! HE STILL REMINDS ME OF THE UCHI--' _her thoughts were interrupted at Sai's next actions.

"Please to meet you. My name is Uchiha Sai." He then keeled down and kissed her hand.

Hell had frozen over.

Let's just say, everyone was _**way**_ beyond astonished.

One thought in their mind: _'How does he know __her_name_?'_

As for naive, little Haruno Sakura, she had no idea what she was getting into from the rendezvous with the third Uchiha. Only two thoughts were clear in her mind through all the chaotic confusion.

_'He's AN UCHIHA! AN UCHIHA! ... and why is my heart beating so fast?'_

-------------------------

**End of Chapter 6.**

**TBC?**

**...**


End file.
